


dragonborn

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Drabble, Dress Up, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Geek Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Nerd Dean Winchester, Out of Character, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Day 7 - CosplayingCharlie had roped them all into playing Dungeons and Dragons with her. When Charlie suggested they dress up as their characters it might have been a joke. Castiel wasn’t sure. Sam had laughed, at least. But Charlie didn’t seem like she was joking, and Dean’s face had lit up at the idea.





	dragonborn

When Charlie suggested they dress up as their characters it might have been a joke. Castiel wasn’t sure. Sam had laughed, at least. Dean’s face had lit up at the idea. And Cas couldn’t resist doing something if Dean was that excited about it.

 

Charlie had roped them all into playing Dungeons and Dragons with her. Sam wasn’t very enthusiastic about it, but she had managed to sit them all down and help them create their characters. Cas’s character was a dragonborn druid. He was still debating on a name. Dean had suggested names such as “Toothless” (“no, Sammy, I didn’t actually see the movie.”), “Smaug”, “Dragon McFirebreathy”, and finally, “Presi Dent-Izza Lizzard” (much to Sam’s annoyance, and Dean’s own amusement). Dean’s character was a human rogue, and Sam’s character was a drow elf paladin.

 

Castiel was dressing up as his character right now. The bits and bobs he and Dean had bought online had arrived at the bunker yesterday, and Dean insisted that they should both dress up and then show each other their costumes. Cas was trying to put on the special effects makeup that he had bought but he had already put on his armor, and it was keeping him from fully bending his arms. It kept pinching at the inside of his elbow and at his hips where his shirt was riding up. He huffed in frustration.

 

“Dean?”

 

There was a small crash in the other room, and then the door cracked open, Dean’s nose poking through a tiny bit.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Dean, I can’t get the makeup on and-” Cas broke off for a moment, realizing he was starting to sound a little bit weepy. God, was he actually that frustrated.

 

“Hey, hey,” Dean peaked around the door to look at Cas, then moved further into the room towards Castiel. His outfit was all on, fake weapons (and some real ones) strapped to him. He had two daggers, one strapped to each leg. Cas was pretty sure he had seen them in the back of the Impala before. “It’s okay man. Just give it a break for a second.”

 

Cas let a large breath out, handing the makeup over to Dean. Dean set them down and looked Cas up and down.

 

“Hey, you look good.” His smile spread into a flirtatious grin. “Real heroic, babe. And that eye makeup is kinda hot.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but grin at that, looking back at Dean.

 

“I’ll do your makeup later, now here,” Dean handed Cas a fake sickles and dagger, “let’s go show Sam our amazing outfits and bug him about dressing up.”

 

They left the room snickering. Dean was a bad influence on Cas now that they had gotten together. Sam was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was younger i used to cry out of frustration while putting on my eyeliner. now i'm a trash monster and don't care what it looks like. embrace your inner trash monster. and play dungeons and dragons. this is my advice for the day.
> 
> i really want to do more with this idea. i just love the idea of them playing dnd with charlie. i have so many ideas for cas and dean's characters. i'm working on character sheets for them. is this interesting to anyone else?


End file.
